Accidente
by Misaky7
Summary: Un one shot de esta pareja tan hermosa con un poquito de LEMON o contenido fuerte :)


**Accidente One shot Nc17 Yukix Shu**

One shot!

Letras en MAYUSCULAS – GRITOS, EXALTOS ETC...

Letras _de esta forma pensamientos_

*para poner las acciones *(asteriscos)

- (guion) comienza a hablar.

Disfrutenlo ^^&comenten Onegai , critiqen y diganme lo que piensan

Era sábado por la tarde, era un día muy lindo, el cielo despejado, el viento resoplaba acompañado por unos pétalos de flor de cerezo que el viento había arrancado, todo estaba bien hasta que llego la noche, le gustaría saber la razón, ahora les contare .

Yuki extrañamente me había invitado a una fiesta, parecía todo normal para ser sincero me la estaba pasando bien, las horas habían pasado muy rápido y en todo ese tiempo no había podido pasar ni un rato con él, aunque el ya hizo nuestra relación publica aún sigo sintiendo que le apena o molesta.

-Ahhh*suspire* ya son las 11, No las 12 ahh… y Yuki sigue con sus amigos *recargándose en la pared*… donde deje mí...*lo encuentra*ahh aquí está mi vaso…*se le queda viendo* si es el mío? Mm… bueno no importa *lo toma*.

Volteé a ver de nuevo mi reloj pero al hacerlo curiosamente me mareo , eso me preocupa pero trato de no darle importancia , vuelvo a intentarlo y veo que ya es 1 am pero Yuki sigue de aquel lado platicando y …valla riéndose , es extra; o , el casi no se ríe … Mi cuerpo empieza a sentirse extraño , de hecho ese mareo se me presenta de nuevo pero esta vez más fuerte , alcanzo a tomarme del sofá y después de un rato me dirijo al baño , al hacerlo mis piernas no tienen fuerza apenas logro dar unos cuantos pasos , esto me preocupa pero estoy demasiado débil como para ir con Yuki y decirle lo que me pasa , trato de buscar a alguien que me ayude pero todos están demasiado ocupados con sus visitas o sus acompañantes que nadie me hace caso .

No aguanto más y me hinco en dos piernas , sentía que iba a desmayarme , todo empieza a ponerse oscuro lentamente y de repente siento que alguien me abraza y dice mi nombre unas cuantas veces pero no puedo responder . Siento que me recuestan en una cama, a decir verdad es muy cómoda, recupero un poco el conocimiento y volteo a ver a todas partes.

-Ahhh…YU...Yuki...*apenas tiene fuerza* do...nde...estamos?

-*va hacia el * no te preocupes… ahh shu, tu cara esta toda sonrojada *tocando su cara*

-ehh...d-de verdad *se recuesta*

-Tomaste algo ?*un poco preocupado*

-ehh... n*no recuerdo, solo tome de...mi vaso eso creo…

-como que eso crees *sostiene su mano y se da cuenta que la temperatura de su cuerpo es alta*

-*se estremece * si era un vaso, que no sabía a refresco o cerveza…

Yuki va a la mesa y le pregunta a uno de los que estaban ahí si sabían lo que contenía aquel vaso uno de ellos responde.

-Yo no bebería de ese vaso si fuera tu *ríe*

-Porque*serio*

-Era de aquel chico y le puso algo extraño

Voltea a ver al que señalaba y ve que es uno de sus amigos, va hacia él y le pregunta como si nada pasara el de dice riendo que es un "juguete" para divertirse un rato con la persona que quieras, él se da cuenta a lo que se refiere con "juguete" se retira y se dirige hacia el cuarto de nuevo. Shu está débil y sabe que no puede más, no tiene fuerzas al parecer el efecto de la droga ya había recorrido todo su cuerpo. Yuki llega y sabe lo que tiene que hacer y no era algo que le disgustara, se acerca a la cama pero antes de hacerlo se asegura de poner seguro a la puerta.

-*se sienta al lado de el * Descuida, te hace sentir mejor.

-Yu...Yuki…

Yuki se acercó a mí y empezó a besar mi cuello , fue inesperado pero ni siquiera puedo poner resistencia, empecé a estremecerme más de lo normal , no sabía porque yo era extraño porque solamente era mi cuello y yo ya estaba de esa forma , sentí que Yuki me quito la camisa y empezó a lamer y dar ligeros mordiscos a mis botones rosados , sin que Yuki empezara a tocarme la parte media no aguante más y me vine , fue vergonzoso porque me di cuenta que ahora mi pantalón se había manchado .

-*rio* eso fue rápido.

No tenía fuerzas para contestarle aunque sorprendentemente ya me sentía aunque sea un poquito mejor, Yuki continuo y me quito los pantalones, sentía que mi cara estaba demasiado sonrojada al igual que sentía demasiado calor en mi cuerpo. Empezó a masajear la mi miembro que pedía agritos atención , yo me estremecía , gemía y estaba perdiendo el control , aunque había música , no quería que me escucharan ya que estábamos en una casa que no era de nosotros y además había mucha gente . Volteo a verlo y me acerco a él, con la poca fuerza que tengo, lo beso el me corresponde pero no deja de masajearlo, me éxito mucho más y cuando menos lo pienso ya estoy volteado, Siento la boca de Yuki recorriendo mi cuerpo, me éxito, me estremezco, Yuki lo sabe muy bien y con eso juega, hace que pierda aún más el control.

-Entrare *voz agitada*

-AHHH!..*estremeciéndose*

Siento...eso que ahora golpea mis caderas lentamente, primero siento un poco de dolor pero, Yuki acelera y todo cambia, ahora ese dolor se convierte en placer y aunque sea vergonzoso decirlo, me encanta. Empieza a penetrarme cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez yo simplemente coopero y me dejo llevar , me cambia de posición y seguimos , mi cuerpo se siente un poco más ligero a ya no siento tanta pesadez así que ayudo un poco y todo se agiliza , a pesar del estado en el que estaba seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que ambos no podemos más , el termino adentro de mí , a decir verdad es extraño cuando lo hace , siento como ese néctar se queda por un momento adentro y después va saliendo de a poco me causa un escalofrió siempre que lo hace . Yo vengo en su abdomen, nos recostamos un poco en la cama para tomar fuerzas de nuevo, ya que no podemos quedarnos en esa cama.

Se levanta y va a lavarse, se pone de nuevo el pantalón y me mira, me sonríe yo le sonrió y no sé porque después de eso le dije "Gracias".

-Ponte tu ropa, debemos irnos yo saldré primero *abrochándose la camisa*asegúrate de que nadie te vea, ve al baño y relájate después ve a buscarme y nos iremos.

Yo hice exactamente lo que me dijo y nos fuimos a la casa, para nuestra fortuna, nadie se dio cuenta de nuestro "encuentro" todos seguían en la fiesta así que no fuimos sospechosos, llegamos a nuestro departamento… ahh es lindo decir "nuestro" ya eran las 3 de la madrugada, de hecho en cuanto entramos nos fuimos directamente a la cama, y dormimos hasta el mediodía.


End file.
